The present invention relates to drill motors. More particularly, the present invention relates to right angle drill motors.
Professional carpenters, such as cabinet makers, and sheet metal workers, such as HVAC tradesmen, often work in tight or cramped locations. Ordinarily, these craftsmen are driving small screws into workpieces. As a result, it is desirable to have a drill with a small, compact shape, which is light and is convenient to operate. Thus, the craftsman can optimally and efficiently utilize the drill.
Right angle drills exist which are lightweight and generally compact. However, these drills are limited in torque and do not possess good overall ergonomics. These drills are generally single speed and include small motors and battery packs. Ordinarily, the small battery packs limit the battery packs to lower voltages such as 9.6 or 12 volts. Some of the drills include circuit breakers to prevent damage to the motor under excessive loads. Further, these right angle drills do not enable change of torque or speed to drive the screws into the workpiece.